Clyde Swaps His Report Card
Plot It is report card day at James Hubert Blake High School and everyone is excited to see their grades. Clyde frets that if his parents and aunt see a bad report card, he might be grounded, or will he? Cast (In Order of Appearance) * Paul: The FunEditor4 * Brian: Clyde * Wise Guy: Eugene * Kayla: McKenzie * Steven: Eugene's Dad * Simon: Tom's Dad * Diesel: Clyde's Dad * Grace: Clyde's Mom * Princess: Aunt Cynthia * Ashley: Mrs. C Transcript The FunEditor4: Okay, class, It is time to hand back your report cards. I will pass them out now. Clyde: Oh, lord, please let me have a good report card. (Clyde sees his report card and notices the bad grades and remarks, especially with Sugar being sent to a Mental People's School.) Clyde: No no no no no no no! Waaaaaaaaaaaa! Eugene: Yay! I got a 4.0 GPA and Straight A's! (Eugene leaves his desk) Mr FunEditor4, may I use the bathroom? The FunEditor4: Sure. Also, we are looking for a time and date for your Student of the Year award ceremony. Eugene: Okay, thank you! Clyde: I can't believe I got a 0.0 on my report card. My parents and Aunt Cynthia will scream at me and ground me. McKenzie: You're not the only one. I got a 0.0 GPA as well. My parents will ground me even more as well. Clyde: Oh, I know. Maybe I can outdate my report card, again. But I can swap my report card with Eugene's. I could just cross out and switch our names on our report cards. Ha ha ha ha! (Clyde switches his report card with Eugene, and gets the job done before Eugene comes back from the Men's Restroom) The FunEditor4: Okay, class. It is the end of the day. Please come back to school with your report cards signed by your parents. Goodbye. (One hour later) Eugene's Dad: Hi, Eugene. Did you get your report card back yet? Eugene: Yes, I did dad. Look at my grades and teacher's notes. (Eugene and his dad do not see what they expect. Eugene's report card has all fs and bad remarks.) Eugene: But, dad. I thought I got a 4.0! That's what I got on my report card. Eugene's Dad: Something seems very fishy here. I will get to the bottom of this. Hello. This is Steven Twelve, Eugene's Dad. I am calling about his report card. Tom's Dad: Oh, yes. Eugene Twelve. He has one of the best report cards in the entire school. Eugene's Dad: Well, his report card has a 0.0 and bad behavior remarks. Mr. Simmons, I know my son. He is a hard worker and would never in his life get a report card like this. Tom's Dad: What, Mr. Twelve. I can assure you Eugene did not get a 0.0 on his report card. The only person who got a 0.0 was... (Tom's dad realizes the truth about Eugene's report card) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! I'm so sorry for the mistake! I'll get his real report card sent right away! I'll also get Vice Principal C and call this particular student's parents right away! Eugene's Dad: Okay, thank you so much. I hope this student gets grounded. (Meanwhile with Clyde...) Clyde's Dad: Okay, Clyde. Give us your report card. If it's bad, you're grounded. (sees Clyde's report card and hears the positive feedback that Clyde "earned" in class) Wow, Clyde. After all those straight F's, I couldn't believe it. You actually got straight up pluses. Wait a minute. Is this a fake report card? Tell me right now! Clyde: No this is not a fake report card I studied every day while your sleeping to get straight A's and 4.00 on my GPA trust me dad I studied. Clyde's Dad: Okay. I'm so happy for you, Sugar. Let's go to Dave and Buster's for a celebration dinner with fun and excitement. (After spending over $1000 at Dave and Buster's For Clyde...) (Clyde and his family come home to find Tom's Dad, Mrs C., Eugene, and his father on their front yard) Clyde's Dad: Um, Principal Simmons, Vice Prinipal C, FunEditor4, Eugene, and Mr. Twleve, what are you all doing here with angry stares on your faces? Tom's Dad: Well, we believe your son Clyde swapped report cards with Eugene while he wasn't looking. We know it was him, because he was the only one with such bad grades. Clyde's Dad: What? Mrs. C: Here is his real report card. (Clyde's dad does not like what he is shown) Clyde's Dad: Oh! (x30) Clyde, I can't believe you swapped your report card and got a 0.0 on your real report card! Clyde's Mom: '''I just spent $1000 fucking dollars for you at Dave and Busters! That's it, you are grounded (x8) for beyond eternity! '''Aunt Cynthia: '''Go to your fucking room right now! '''Clyde: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!